


Aftercare

by CorsetJinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will not let her speak because I love her, and when you love someone, you do not make them tell war stories."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

Angela looks no better after she has had her evening shower. Her features are drawn with lines of fatigue and her mouth is set in a frown. Every so often she thinks she can see her lips tremble just faintly.

She’s even put on the thin sweater that holds some sentimental value to her - it’s origin still unspoken between them even after the months of their relationship had progressed. The creamy color looks attractive on Angela but she doesn’t say so tonight.

It’s not what her lover needs to hear.

Fareeha doesn’t speak after she sees Angela come out of their room, her hair still somewhat damp and the look in her eyes no better than when she had come back to the hotel at last. Instead she offers a hand, waiting until Angela takes it to guide her lover down onto the couch beside her.

When Angela tries to speak she hushes her. Smooths back stray tresses of platinum blonde and tucks the curves of Angela’s body against hers.

The life of a soldier is hard, Fareeha knows. The possibility of things going wrong, of having to choose…

_The life of the man or the mission?_

She pushes the memory away. It is not easy. There are things that still hurt, even now.

But the life of a medic is just as hard, if not harder. Angela needs her now and Fareeha will not shirk her aside. So she holds her lover close and does not ask about the details which would cause Angela pain.

With her lover’s warmth slowly seeping into her body and the soft sounds of life beyond the walls of their room she thought she might be able to sense Angela’s gratitude.


End file.
